Game modes
This is a list of the game modes featured in both Call of Robloxia 5 and Phantom Forces. This article will also describe their features. Call of Robloxia 5: World at War Team Deathmatch The most common game mode in COR5: WaW, it pits 2 teams of 5 against each other. No flags to capture and no worry of keeping track of your "lives" here- the only goal here is to reach 50 kills before the other team does or have the most kills when your 10 minutes of war are up. Elimination This gamemode has a lowered time limit of 5 minutes, and each team is given 3 "lives" per player. Each time that player dies, one of their lives go down the drain. Once their lives are over, they're knocked off the list; future deaths will not count for the enemy team. Once one team runs out of "living" teammates, they lose. Elimination is very flawed due to the fact that AFK players will not respawn, and therefore will give that team a high likelihood of winning or tying; another flaw is that the "dead" players can still respawn and suicidally bomb, whilist the "live" soldiers must play carefully so they don't lose all their lives. Domination Similar to Battlefield's Conquest mode, this game mode features 3 control points to take and hold. Each control point gives the team one point every 10 seconds, and the goal is to "dominate" the map and capture all control points. The first team to reach 200 points or have the most when time runs out wins. Capture the Flag Each team has 2 flags, one on each side of the map. The goal is to steal the other team's flag from their spawn and bring it back to their flag; however, if your flag is gone, you cannot capture the enemy's flag, often times leading to a long stalemate before one flagholder dies. The first team to thieve 5 flags wins. Phantom Forces Team Deathmatch This is the first gamemode that was featured in Phantom Forces' Beta mode. It is similar to CoR 5's Team Deathmatch, but involves spawning on your teammates, an increased server limit of 32 players (or 16v16), a timer set to a painfully long 15 minutes, and a kill limit of 250. Flare Domination This gamemode was the second mode to appear in Phantom Forces, being implemented in November 13, 2015. It involves three locations with flares, and to capture the position you have to stay inside the circle; if an enemy enters the circle or the attacker dies, progress is immediately reset. It also goes up to 250 points, but more often than not matches last really short if a team gains hold of all three Flares; this is due to the Spawn on Teammate feature and the ability to Spot people for a long time. King of The Hill This gamemode was third to be added into Phantom Forces; it involves a "Hill" that is usually in a tight spot. Teams have 500 "tickets", and must fight to control the Hill. Whomever does not control the hill will slowly have their Tickets drained, and killing enemies will cause their ticket counter to drop.